


Mornings Like This

by GypsyQueen1924



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen1924/pseuds/GypsyQueen1924
Summary: Brian Quinn likes to wake up and be satisfied.





	

Daylight poured through the cracks of the blinds in Brian Quinn's apartment, the sunshine falling across his sleeping form in his bed. It only took a few seconds for the beams of brightness to interrupt his slumber and he began to stir awake. Groaning softly, he stretched his legs outward and then his arms, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow as he continued to stretch his body out. He felt the familiar tingle of excitement rising in his groin and it made him groan within his throat as it pressed into the mattress beneath him. He turned his head against the pillow, looking at his cell phone on the bedside table and reached for it. Opening up his texts with one eye squeezed shut to fight the sunlight annoying his sight, he selected his lovers name and sent the text, 'You up yet?' It was only a minute that he had to wait before his phone chimed with a response, 'Was already on the way to wake you up in person.' Brian smiled and sat the phone aside, rolling onto his back and looking down at the blanket that was being pushed upward by his erection, giving the blanket a slight tent-effect. His hardening flesh throbbed at the idea of his lover waking him up in some special way. If only he'd waited a few more minutes, he'd have found out exactly what kind of wake up call was on the other mans mind. Maybe a warm, wet mouth wrapping around the tip of his-

The sound of the front door being unlocked cut his thoughts off and he listened as it opened, closed, was locked and footsteps approached down the hallway. Brian smiled brightly when his lover appeared through the doorway, a smile painted on his lips as well. "Mmmm..." Brian hummed softly as he reached his hands up to his long hair and brushed his fingers through it to move it out of his face. "Wish I'd waited for your wake-up call, Sal," he said, watching Sal as he removed his shoes and stripped down to his boxers to slide into the bed with Brian. "You would've been knocked out the rest of the day, I guarantee that." Sal replied with a grin. Brian rolled over to his friend, slipping an arm over his stomach and embraced him in a soft kiss. Sal sighed in contentment, bringing a hand up to Brian's hair and lacing his fingers through it, gripping it with a firm fist which earned a soft moan from Brian. Brian broke the kiss and moved his lips to Sal's throat, running his tongue over his adams-apple, kissing it softly as he nipped the tan skin with his teeth. 

Brian shifted his position and moved to his knees between Sal's legs, slipping Sal's boxers down his legs and tossing them aside. His own erection bobbed with his movements, standing tall and ready. "Turn over for me." Brian said with some firmness in his voice. That turned Sal on impossibly more; he obliged. Brian reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled it open, rummaging through it for a second before retrieving a small bottle of lubricant. He took a moment to admire Sal's backside. Running his hand over Sal's ass, he squeezed the taut skin, leaning down to kiss the left cheek, giving the skin a loving bite. Sal breathed out shakily, feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Brian's pillow, snuggling it against his face as he inhaled the sweet scent. The smell shot straight to his groin.

Brian trailed kisses up to the small of Sal's back, allowing his excitement to heighten as he teased his fingertips over the other mans ass. He finally pulled back and opened the small tube of lubricant, squeezing some onto his forefinger and middle finger and using his free hand to spread the fleshy cheeks apart, applying the cool substance to the tightness of his opening. Sal tensed out of habit, gripping the pillow tighter in his arms as he breathed out his words, "Q-...Brian, you don't know what you do to me." Brian watched his fingers slowly disappear into Sal, adoring the sweet chorus of moans he earned from his lover. "Get it ready, baby..." Sal cooed, turning his head aside against the pillow, feeling himself slowly relaxing. He shut his eyes, focusing on the feel of Brian's fingers lovingly scissor in and out of him, finding himself pushing back against the penetration. Once Brian felt his beloved was ready, he withdrew his fingers and applied more lubricant to them, spreading it along the length of his erection.  


The coolness excited him even more and he positioned the tip of his cock against Sal's entrance, hovering atop the other man as he began pressing into him. Sal emitted a long, throaty moan, his eyes falling shut as he stilled himself, allowing Brian to take full control as he usually did. "Ohhh..." Brian breathed out as he buried his cock into Sal completely, stopping for a few moments to allow him to adjust to the stretching. Brian buried his nose against the back of Sal's neck, nuzzling him and pressing soft kisses to the skin. He balanced his hands against the bed on either side of Sal and withdrew his hips, sliding back into him, beginning to find a slowly-built stroking rhythm. 

Sal loved how strong Brian was. A former firefighter, the very thought turned him on; he had exceptional strength. Brian wasted no more time; he found his rhythm, stroking in and out of his lover steadily, the soft sound of that skin-on-skin slap filling their ears. Sal moaned deeply, completely overtaken by Brian's manhandling. He felt his own erection leaking pre-come onto the bedsheets beneath him and he squeezed the pillow his arms were wrapped around impossibly tighter, strained words escaping his lips, "Fuck, Brian, right there...just like that..." Brian growled a moan within his throat, clenching his jaws tightly as his hips stroked in and out of Sal's tight body. "So good...you always feel so good, Salvatore..." Brian panted. He slowed his hips and maneuvered himself atop of Sal, placing his knees on either side of his body. Sitting up now, Brian gripped Sal's ass firmly, spreading the reddening cheeks as he began to pound his hips downward. Sal cried out wordlessly, his breathing turned to panting, eyes shut tight at the waves of pleasure rolling through his body. 

Brian gritted his teeth, feeling sweat beading on his forehead, his hair hanging in his eyes. "Fu-uuuck, Brian..." Sal moaned loud and long, his dick having been grinding into the bed the entire time; the bedsheets felt good against his groin. Brian was hitting his prostate spot-on with every stroke of his hips, Sal's sphincter so impossibly tight around his erection; it hugged the flesh of Brian's hard dick so sweetly. Sal felt his orgasm building up feverishly, an ache in his stomach yearning for release. "Fill me up, Q..." He whimpered, making Brian's dick throb at the sound of his lovers wish. Brian pressed deeply into Sal and quickened the pace of his hips, curling his fingernails into his ass for grip as he gave a few more powerful strokes, moaning deeply as he came long and hard into Sal. Brian's hips slowed to a couple more pumps, riding out the contractions of his orgasm. Sal, at feeling this overwhelming surge of fervency, felt himself come onto the bed beneath him, never even having touched himself. He whimpered at the friction of the bedsheets combined with the pressing and hitting of his prostate so perfectly, both men breathless. Brian had slumped forward slightly from exhaustion, all the strength in his body drained but forcing himself to withdraw from inside Sal, who moaned in reaction to being pulled out of. He missed the full-feeling immediately. 

Brian moved to lie down on his bed, catching his breath as he stretched his body out. "You came on my bed again, didn't you?" He asked through a cocky grin. Sal laughed as he moved closer to Brian and out of his mess he'd made, snaking an arm across his stomach as Brian slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to his body. "It never fails. Every single time." Sal said through a another small laugh. In this very moment, he was happiest.

"I love mornings like this," Brian spoke in a quiet, husky voice, turning his head to place a kiss to Sal's forehead, "And you're doing laundry."


End file.
